I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it
by sasha272
Summary: Is it too late when you realise you have feelings for someone on their wedding day? Would you stay away or would you take a chance anyway? Spoilers season 6.


Disclaimers: I don't own Glee or the quote from Plato's Symposium.

A/N: After the spoilers about a Brittana's wedding, I couldn't sleep and my mind came with this. I really dislike Brittana (for a really long list of reasons I don't have time to explain) and my heart belongs to Rachel and Santana. Pezberry forever! I might be delusional but you know, Don't Like It, Don't Read It! Thank you _Sha _for your help in the flashback and _Mulierositas_ for her encouragement and corrections =).

A/N 2: It's a one-shot, I won't make a sequel unless I have a lot of demands. If it's the case, well, I'll think about it…

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it…<strong>

The big day was finally here. Santana and Brittany were ready to get married. All the members of their family were there, even Santana's abuela, who had apologized for the way she treated her granddaughter when she came out.

The Glee Club, Mr Schue and his wife were attending, all glad to celebrate the first wedding of the New Direction members. Santana had chosen Quinn and Rachel as her bridesmaids and Brittany had asked Mercedes and her little sister to be hers. The blonde also requested Lord Tubbington and Charity's presence.

After being reticent, Kurt showed them his support and helped organising the wedding. The brides had decided the ceremony should take place in the gymnasium of McKinley High since they met during Cheerios practice.

* * *

><p>Santana and her bridesmaids were slowly getting ready in a dressing room set for the occasion. The girl was deep in her thoughts, applying her makeup in front of the dressing table when Quinn tried to get her attention.<p>

"S? San? Santana!"

"Hum What?" Santana asked, straightening on her chair in an attempt to focus on Quinn's question.

"I asked you how you were feeling but the fact that I had to repeat myself a few times kind of answer that… You're nervous." The blonde stated.

"Yeah… No… I don't know." the bride stumbled over her words.

"Are you okay? It's a common thing to get the jitters before a wedding. You shouldn't be worried to look less badass because of it. Right Rachel?" Quinn assured.

"Hum, yes…" the diva replied absent-mindedly, looking through the window in the back of the room.

Santana sighed. "It's not that…"

"Then what is it? Use more than 3 words in your sentence if you want us to help." The Yale student said before turning around to get the brunette's attention. "Rachel, give me a hand on this."

Rachel and Santana glanced at each other for a second before the Latina looked away. "I can't help if she doesn't want to tell us what's wrong, Quinn, I'm not a mind reader!" the diva exclaimed.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Okay, so not helping, Berry! Do you have a hangover after last night?"

"No."

"Afraid you'll forget your vows?"

Santana scoffed. "No."

"Afraid Britt will change her mind?" Quinn kept asking questions.

"No, well, I mean, I don't think so…" the raven-haired girl hesitated.

"You don't think so or you're sure?" the blonde tried to clarify.

"Can anyone be a hundred percent sure? Ever?" Santana inquired.

Quinn chuckled. "Don't ask me I'm not a wedding planner."

The Latina snorted. "You'd be perfect, sweet Miss Ohio."

"Okay, I won't slap you on your wedding day, but you'd better watch it." the blonde warned.

"You're too kind." Santana replied sarcastically.

Rachel cleared her throat and moved closer to her friends. "Can we go back to our main topic please, the clock is ticking." She hesitated for a second but put her hand on Santana's shoulder. "What do you need Santana?" she asked, making eye contact with the Latina through the mirror before removing her hand.

Santana sighed wearily. "It's not something I need, it's just… I feel like something is missing…"

"Then tell us what, I'm sure Rachel can fix it." Quinn declared.

"Since when is Berry your answer for everything?" The bride questioned irritated.

"Since she just had to squeeze your shoulder and ask you what you need to make you talk when I'm asking you the exact same thing for the past 10 minutes!" Quinn pointed out annoyed.

"You're a bitch and you're not helping." Santana snapped.

"And you're…"

"Quinn!" Rachel interrupted her. "She's your best friend and she's freaking out, be nice would you!"

Quinn sighed heavily. "Sorry, I guess I still have some alcohol in my veins from last night and it makes me a little bit bitchy."

"Oh yeah, you mean more than usual?" the Latina sneered.

"God you're infuriating…" the blonde shook her head, remembering all the times they fought with the hint of a smile. After the end of the glee club, the girls had decided to work on their friendship and now she couldn't see her life without her snarky friend in it "But I love you okay?" she continued. "And you two are my best friends, we are the unholy trinity. I just want everything to be perfect."

"Thanks Q, I love you too… Even if you can be crazier than Berry sometimes!" the raven-haired girl said with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm right here!" the diva replied offended.

Quinn and Santana laughed at the outraged face of their friend "I'm just teasing you Rachel, chill!" the Latina commented.

"But seriously S, what is missing?" Quinn questioned, trying to get back on the subject.

"Like I said, I don't know. It's just a stupid feeling, no need to make such a big deal about it." Santana insisted.

"Feelings are never stupid Santana." replied the petite brunette "And it is a big deal, because as Quinn said, it's your wedding day, everything should be perfect."

"Then why…" the Latina started before stopping herself.

"Why what?" Quinn asked, raising her eyebrow.

Santana stayed silent for a moment, not moving, her eyes fixed on the mirror in front of her.

"Quinn, can you give us a moment please?" Rachel requested.

"Are you sure? I mean the ceremony is going to start soon and…" The blonde trailed off.

"You said it yourself, if something is wrong I'm likely able to fix it, so trust me." the diva said with a reassuring smile.

"Okay, but hurry. We have to go in 10 minutes."

Rachel nodded and watched the Yale student close the door behind her. She looked at Santana who was still staring into emptiness.

"Santana… We are friends right? I know I said we weren't once but it was a lie. And since our fight, we are not as close and affectionate as we used to be… But I'm glad it's getting better between us and I guess that's why you asked me to be one of your bridesmaids. I was surprised but I mean, you were one of mine at my failed attempt to marry Finn senior year, so… I feel honoured to be here today, by your side, with Quinn of course…"

"It's been a while since I heard one of your rants. Do you have a point here or…" Santana trailed off.

"What I want to say is that you can talk to me Santana. I won't judge. We always have been painfully forward with each other. I know we have some issues in the communication field because we have this habit to jump directly to the yelling instead of the talking but… I'm here to listen if you need to talk." The brunette smiled softly, trying to convey her support.

The Latina stayed quiet for a minute, thinking about Rachel's speech before speaking again "I feel like something is wrong. Why do I feel that if it's supposed to be perfect?"

"Are you sure you're not just nervous because it is perfectly normal when…" The diva reasoned before Santana cut her off.

"I know the difference, okay? I have my Psychic Mexican third eye remember? It just keeps tickling me." the Latina explained.

"Right…. Don't you think that…" Rachel hesitated to finish her sentence.

"Do I think what?"

The petite brunette took a deep breath. "Don't you think that, maybe it's not something but some…"

A loud knock on the door made them jumped in surprise, preventing Rachel to finish her question "Time to go girls!" Quinn shouted from behind the door.

"Listen, it's too late to analyse this shit. I have to get married now." the raven-haired girl rose from her chair, took a step closer to Rachel and kissed her cheek. "But thanks anyway…" She added before walking toward the door.

"It's never too late…" Rachel murmured once the girl was gone, silently touching the place Santana's lips had brushed her cheek.

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany walked down the red carpet leading to the altar one after the other and were now standing in front of the Officiant with their bridesmaids at their side.<p>

"Welcome everyone. I am Cristina Stevens, I am the Wedding Officiant and it is my honor to be officiating this wedding. Thank you for all being here today. One of the wonderful things about a wedding is that it also serves as a multi-family reunion, and it always warms my heart to see how far people are willing to travel to be here for an event which will mark the first day of a long and loving union.

It is not by chance that we are all gathered in the gymnasium of William McKinley High School today. This place has a meaning for the brides since they met after a cheerleading practice. This building is where their love had grown and everything since that moment brought them here today, to be joined together.

And now Brittany and Santana have asked Mercedes to read a text for them."

Mercedes took a few steps to face the crowd, cleared a throat and spoke "Santana told me once that she loves Aristophanes's Speech from Plato's Symposium about Zeus and soulmates. Although I'm Brittany's bridesmaid, I couldn't find a better text to read for you two today. So, here it is.

_Humans have never understood the power of Love, for if they had they would surely have built noble temples and altars and offered solemn sacrifices; but this is not done, and most certainly ought to be done, since Love is our best friend, our helper, and the healer of the ills which prevent us from being happy._

_To understand the power of Love, we must understand that our original human nature was not like it is now, but different. Human beings each had two sets of arms, two sets of legs, and two faces looking in opposite directions. There were three sexes then: one comprised of two men called the children of the Sun, one made of two women called the children of the Earth, and a third made of a man and a woman, called the children of the Moon. Due to the power and might of these original humans, the Gods began to fear that their reign might be threatened. They sought for a way to end the humans' insolence without destroying them._

_It was at this point that Zeus divided the humans in half. After the division the two parts of each desiring their other half, came together, and throwing their arms about one another, entwined in mutual embraces, longing to grow into one. So ancient is the desire of one another which is implanted in us, reuniting our original nature, making one of two, and healing the state of humankind._

_Each of us when separated, having one side only, is but the indenture of a person, and we are always looking for our other half. Those whose original nature lies with the children of the Sun are men who are drawn to other men, those from the children of the Earth are women who love other women, and those from the children of the Moon are men and women drawn to one another. And when one of us meets our other half, we are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy, and would not be out of the other's sight even for a moment. We pass our whole lives together, desiring that we should be melted into one, to spend our lives as one person instead of two, and so that after our death there will be one departed soul instead of two; this is the very expression of our ancient need. And the reason is that human nature was originally one and we were a whole, and the desire and pursuit of the whole is called Love._"

Once she finished reading, Mercedes sent them a smile and went back to her spot.

Mrs Stevens thanked Mercedes and talked again "This is indeed a beautiful way to describe love and soul mates. Before we move on to the words Brittany and Santana want to hear the most today, we are going to hear Rachel and the text she chose. Santana asked me to add and I quote "No Berry is not going to sing for once, but we will have the pleasure to hear her rant about love, just like old times."

The guests chuckled and Rachel rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't act like you don't like it guys! I know you missed it." She joked, before she started reading. "_Elizabeth Gilbert_ said '_People think a soul mate is your perfect fit, and that's what everyone wants. But a true soul mate is a mirror, the person who shows you everything that is holding you back, the person who brings you to your own attention so you can change your life_. And today we…" She stopped. "Today we…Today…" She stopped again, taking a look at the crowd who had started whispering. After weighing her options, she took a deep breath and spoke "I know I'm supposed to read this amazing speech about soul mates but… after hearing Mercedes, I just…And the more I read Elisabeth Gilbert's word, the more I feel like something is missing…" She glanced at Santana, knowing she used the girl's words from earlier "And I'm sorry in advance for what I'm about to do…"

"What are you doing?" murmured Quinn.

Rachel leaned toward Quinn to whisper in her ear "Quinn, I am begging you to let me do this without interruption, please. I know they are your friends but if you've ever been mine, let me do this…"

Quinn nodded although unsure and troubled by the girl's actions.

* * *

><p>Under the sight of the audience, Rachel approached Santana and stood in front of her.<p>

"Santana, I am sorry but I can't keep this to myself or I will regret it for the rest of my life. Please listen." Trying to avoid any interruption, the diva rushed to continue. "Something changed when you moved in with Kurt and me. It's like we were seeing each other for the first time and a little flame just lit up. It kept growing stronger as we spent more and more time together. There were hugs and hand holdings and it felt natural so, neither of us look into it. But then I started dating Brody and you hated him to the point where it could have been seen as jealousy, like you wanted me... And yes, I helped you with Dani but I did it to push you away because I couldn't deal with the fact that I was happy that you might like me."

"Rachel!" interrupted Kurt "I know you can't help but pour your heart out but I don't think now is the best time to do it." The diva looked at Quinn with pleading eyes, hoping the girl would help her.

"Kurt, let her finish" the blonde ordered to everyone's surprise.

"Q? What are…" Santana tried to ask but Quinn cut her off.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where this is going but I feel like you need to hear it. Trust me, I'm as surprise as you…" The Yale student motioned Rachel to go on.

"I, hum thanks… Where was I…" The petite brunette cleared her throat. "Then there was this stupid fight that made me realised it wasn't just friendship and that's why everything hurt so much. And after that, more and more things started to make sense like, why there was always some tension between us or how you always come to my rescue or why I seek your comfort... When I finally found the courage to tell you, you were talking about proposing to Brittany. And I couldn't do it anymore because she is your first love… So I resigned myself to walk away and that, because of my fear, I'll be doomed to sing 'Someone like you' while sobbing in the shower."

"Okay, what is going on? This doesn't sound like a speech you say during a wedding" Brittany asked confused.

Rachel ignored the girl and continued. "But then last night, it was your second bachelorette party and everything just clicked. It was like fate had laid a hand and we weren't oblivious anymore…"

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK<em>

_Puck knew Brittany and Santana already had a Bachelorette party in New York but having some obligations at his military base that day, he wasn't able to make it. That's why he had insisted to organise a second party in Lima with all the Glee club. Santana had agreed with Puck's plans, knowing the boy would do something anyway and at least, with her approval, she would be able to establish some rules. _

_So here they were, the night before the Big Day, celebrating the event at the only gay bar of Lima._

_Everyone was drinking and dancing together, except Rachel and Quinn who were talking and laughing loudly in their booth. After a while, Santana decided to take a break from dancing and went back to them._

_"__Well, you two seem to be having fun." Santana stated while sliding in the booth "Talking about how awesome I am I presume?"_

_The two girls giggled before Rachel spoke. "Quite the opposite my dear!"_

_The Latina frowned. "What?"_

_"__We were talking about Nationals, junior year. When Mike, Sam and I had to restrain you from killing Rachel." Quinn explained, holding back her laugh._

_"__It is funny now but I have to admit I was afraid for my life back then." The diva added._

_"__It wasn't that bad. But you know, sorry or whatever…" The future bride said with a shrug. _

_"__Oh my god, Santana Lopez is apologizing, are you alright?" The blonde teased._

_"__Shut up Q, you tried to sabotage our performance that day. Beside I'm trying to do this thing with feelings or whatever like Brittany told me to." Santana grabbed her drink and played with it. "Anyway Rachel, I hope you know I would never have hurt you physically."_

_Quinn snorted. "Yeah, I have this privilege…"_

_Rachel ignored the girl's comment and answered "I didn't but I know now, so thank you for telling me this" She put her hand on top of Santana's "Frankly, I would have done the same if the role were reverse. Well the yelling part at least. If anything, I'm sorry for thinking it was the most romantic gesture in the world."_

_"__Ladies!" Kurt interrupted "May I borrow Ms Berry and Ms Lopez for a threesome dance? You know, like old times when it was the three of us in New York."_

_"__I think you may Kurt" the blonde replied with a smile._

_Rachel, Santana and Kurt made their way to the dance floor. They started dancing, like they did a thousand times before, with Rachel squeezed between them. In the middle of the song, Kurt made Rachel turn around so she was facing Santana. Surprised, the brunette lost her balance and smashed her body against Santana's. The raven-haired girl put her hands on Rachel's waist to keep her steady before smirking. The diva smiled apologetically before they both resumed their dancing._

_Around 1 a.m, everyone got ready to leave for the second part of the night that Brittany called the slumber party. Wanting to respect the tradition of not spending their last night before the weeding together, Santana and Brittany had agreed to celebrate the rest of the night without each other. They kissed one last time before going their separate ways. The Glee club parted too. Rachel, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Puck and Tina went with Santana at Rachel's house when Brittany went with Mercedes, Kitty, Marley, Mike, Artie and Sam at Mercedes's._

_0000000000000000000000_

_Once in Rachel's basement, Puck mixed them some cocktails. Santana, Rachel and Quinn sat on the couch while the boys chose to sit on the floor cushions and Tina on the armchair._

_Slowly, everyone started to tell stories about moments they shared with Santana and Brittany during High School, drinking and laughing like they always did. After an hour or so, Puck suggested they played a game._

_"__What kind of game?" Rachel asked._

_"__We should play spin the bottle, for old-time sakes." the soldier offered._

_"__How old are you Puck? Some of us are getting married tomorrow, we're not 16 anymore." Santana criticized the idea._

_"__Come on, are you going to be boring now?" Puckerman smirked, knowing the girl would react at his comment._

_Santana scoffed "I'll never be boring Fuckerman, I don't have it in me. I'll always be hot and awesome."_

_Quinn snorted. "Cocky much?"_

_The raven-haired girl scoffed again. "Jealous much Fabray?"_

_"__Then prove it!" The diva said, daring her._

_The group cheered at Rachel's comment before Puck spoke "Well, well, well, someone has grow up nicely since she played the first time."_

_The brunette huffed "This is not about me Noah, but about Santana. She seems convinced to be better than us at partying and…"_

_"__I'm not convinced, I know I am." The Latina cut off "I keep it real, jealousy is blinding you, that's all. But I'll show you if I really have to." She nudged Rachel a little "Bring the bottle Berry!"_

_Rachel rolled her eyes but rose from the couch to grab an empty bottle. Blaine and Puck pushed the coffee table to the side and everyone sat in circle on the floor._

_"__Who starts?" Kurt asked._

_"__Ladies first." Puck replied._

_"__Santana, you are the woman of the night, you should start." Blaine offered with a smile._

_Santana took the bottle and span it forcefully. After a lot of spinning, the bottle stopped on Kurt "Lady lips, you're gonna have the honour of kissing the Queen. Don't turn straight on me like Blaine did with Rachel though."_

_"__I was drunk!" Blaine defended himself. _

_"__Don't flatter yourself Satan." Kurt replied before leaning toward Santana and kissing her "You're not that bad" He stated when they broke apart._

_"__Please, my kisses are amazing." The raven-haired girl took a sip of her drink. "Next!"_

_Quinn was the next to spin the bottle and ended up kissing Tina. Each person span the bottle until it was Rachel's turn. The brunette emptied her drink in a gulp before turning the bottle, which span round and round before halting in front of Santana._

_Quinn laughed. "Okay, this is so something I want to see. I don't remember ever seeing you two kiss each other at this game."_

_"__If you need to get yourself off, you can watch porn, Fabgay!" Santana retorted._

_The blonde scoffed. "In case you forgot Santana, my boyfriend is right here!"_

_"__And he wants to see it too." Puck exclaimed with a devilish smile._

_"__Fine! Geez, calm down pervs. You're gonna have your free show." the Latina replied. She moved closer to Rachel and started to lean in._

_The diva did the same but stopped an inch apart, glancing briefly at the girl's lips before looking into her eyes. Both girls drew a sharp breath before closing the gap between them._

_In that moment, they felt like time had stopped, the soft contact of their lips sending shivers down their spine. The kiss was short but it was enough to create an explosion of feelings in them. It was like finding something they never knew they were missing. In this instant, they weren't Rachel and Santana anymore, they were two souls, connecting, colliding even and everything felt right._

_As Santana pulled away, she locked eyes with Rachel before clearing her throat. "Okay, so… it's enough of that game for tonight. Maybe you could sing a few songs and then go to bed. I have a big day tomorrow."_

__0000000000000000000000__

_It was already late when they decided to call it a night. Rachel's dads were on vacation so everyone was free to choose a room and sleep where they wanted. _

_Rachel and Santana were less drunk than the others so they stayed behind to clean up the basement. When the place was almost spotless, the diva decided to break the awkward silence. "Thank you for the help, Santana, you didn't have to do that…" _

_Santana shrugged. "I wanted to help. You helped Puck with the party so it's only fair."_

_"__I don't mind, besides I'm one of your bridesmaids, that's my job. Did you have fun?" Rachel questioned._

_"__Yeah, it was nice…" the Latina replied absent-mindedly. _

_The diva stopped what she was doing and looked at the girl. "Are you sure? You don't look thrilled…"_

_"__I'm just tired is all…" Santana sent her a soft smile._

_"__Then, you should go to bed." The brunette stated. "Tomorrow is a big day for you, you need to rest."_

_"__Yes. I need my beauty sleep."_

_"__Yes, you do." Rachel teased. She smiled when she heard the girl scoff before adding "Can I have a hug before you go?"_

_"__Sure." The raven-haired girl opened her arms to welcome her in her embrace._

_They held each other in silence for a minute before Rachel broke the hug. "Let's go to bed, your bridesmaid needs her beauty sleep too. See you tomorrow."_

__0000000000000000000000__

_After saying goodnight, Rachel went to her room and got ready for bed. When she slid under the cover, she heard a knock at her door. The girl frowned before answering "Come in." She saw Santana's head poke through the door. "Santana, are you alright?" The diva asked concerned._

_"__Hum, yes. It's just I'm the one who's getting married tomorrow and clearly no one cares because I don't have a bed so…" Santana explained with an eye roll._

_"__Oh? I thought you were supposed to stay with Quinn?" Rachel asked confused._

_"__Puck got there first so…" The Latina trailed off._

_"__You can stay with me if you want to. I know you're tired, don't worry I won't talk." The petite brunette joked._

_"__Are you sure it's okay? I know how a good night of sleep matters to you; you used to tell me that all the time… And I mean I could sleep on the couch but I don't want to feel stiff tomorrow…"_

_"__It's no problem Santana, I swear." Rachel insisted, patting the spot next to her on the bed._

_"__Thanks." Santana replied, entering the room and closing the door behind her._

_Rachel waited for the Latina to settle under the sheets before switching off the light. _

_When the silence settled, the diva spoke again. "Will we still see each other once you're married?"_

_Santana chuckled. "I thought you said you'll keep quiet."_

_"__I will, it's just… I need to know…" The petite brunette trailed off._

_"__Why wouldn't we? I'm getting married, I'm not moving across the country." The Latina asked confused._

_"__Because some people tend to be less available when they are married and sometimes, they forget their friends…" Rachel explained._

_"__Well I'm not people. You're annoying and you certainly get on my nerves sometimes but like I said once, we're family. So, I guess we're stuck together…"_

_"__Good." The diva announced._

_"__Good." Santana repeated._

_Rachel reached for Santana's hand and squeezed it before shifting closer to the side of the bed. "Goodnight, Santana."_

_"__Goodnight, Rachel."_

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>"And I know you felt it too" Rachel carried on. "It was stronger than anything I felt before, even with Finn. Maybe our relationship was a safety net because I was afraid no one would ever love me. Don't get me wrong, I will always love him but maybe he was my first love, and maybe, just maybe, we are soul mates. We denied it for so long because it was scary and what you have is safe too and we have history… and … and a truckload of baggage between us. Frankly, I didn't plan in a million years that thing will go that way. But aren't people saying the best kind of love is with the most unexpected person at the most unexpected time?" She paused to take a deep breath. "So here I am, Rachel Berry, my dramatic and romantic self, asking you, Santana Lopez, to not marry Brittany and elope with me to figure out what we are…"<p>

Silence was heavy around them. People were too shocked or too surprised to react at the scene playing in front of them. Santana was silent, her face unreadable when out of nowhere Brittany violently slapped Rachel.

The diva gasped, surprised by the girl's action. She put her hand on her cheek, the same which earlier was on fire after Santana's kiss was now on fire for a completely different reason. "Brittany, words can't express how sorry I am for doing this to you today. You are a nice girl and I wish I was brave enough to do it sooner, but I wasn't. And I couldn't stay away any longer or it would have killed me…"

Brittany raised her hand, ready to slap the small girl again but Santana grabbed her wrist just in time, preventing the brunette to be hurt. "Why now?" was all the Latina managed to say.

Rachel pursed her lips. "You know me… I grew up with musicals, I like plot twist and drama but must of all I love happy endings" She joked nervously to ease the tension. The silence settled down again so she decided to add "I would have stayed silent if I thought there was zero chance for you to like me back. But I know you can feel it too, this invisible force pulling us toward each other… So… Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me I'm wrong, that it's all in my head and I will leave. I will stay out of your life and you will never hear from me again."

Once again, silence was her only answer. Brittany was looking questioningly at Santana, who was still holding her wrist.

Nervous by the deafening silence and the lack of answer, the diva kept going. "See? You can't tell me that because it's not true and we both know it. So…" She stopped, offering her hand for Santana to take "For once, listen too your heart and come with me. This is our last chance… please…"

Silence, just silence, over and over again. It was like the room was frozen, waiting for Santana to speak to get out of its torpor. A few more minutes passed but they felt like an eternity.

Tears started to fall from Rachel's eyes as she lowered her hand, slowly accepting her defeat. She put her hand on Santana's biceps and leaned toward her to whisper. "I'll miss you… Goodbye Santana and thank you for the memories…"

The light touch reactivated something inside of Santana, bringing her back to life. She let go of Brittany and put her hand on Rachel's to prevent her for leaving. "Wait!" She looked into the brunette's glistening eyes like she was searching for the meaning of life or maybe a reason to leave, or just a reason to stay. She seemed to find the answer when the diva tentatively smiled at her.

The Latina turned her attention toward Brittany, who had started to cry too. She saw from the corner of her eyes the Officiant talking to Kurt. She tried to speak but the boy interrupted her.

"Santana, Mrs Stevens is asking if you want some privacy. I think it's a good idea, besides, we are starting to fall behind schedule…"

"Shut up." the smaller bride snapped.

"But…" the man tried.

"Shut up, okay? I don't give a shit about the schedule right now." the raven-haired girl shouted.

"I'm just trying to help." Kurt replied peacefully, aware of the emotional and complicated situation between his friends.

Santana sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I know. I'm sorry Kurt. It's just… It won't be necessary okay?" The boy nodded and took a step back.

"Santana?" Brittany said weakly.

"Brittany, I love you." Santana assured, wiping the girl's tears with her thumb before continuing. "We shared so many things together. We had our ups and downs but in the end, it was good. With you it's easy…"

Hearing those words, Rachel looked at the floor, convinced Santana was choosing Brittany and had simply asked her to wait to witness it. She got ready to leave but she stopped when she heard the Latina speak again.

"But Rachel's right you know. Love isn't supposed to be easy because nothing in this world that is worth having comes easy. But it is supposed to be honest, to be true and unconditional… Somewhere deep inside, I know that despite the fact that you love me, you are settling right now. And if one day you find someone new and exciting, you'll leave me for them. You have a wonderful heart Brittany but a fickle one and it's okay, that's who you are. I used to ignore it because at least, when you were alone, you would always take me back. But… If you really loved me, unconditionally and without a doubt, you wouldn't take me back all the time, you'd never let me go at all."

The tall blonde shook her head. "Santana, please, that's not true…"

"Britt, you've always told me to be honest with myself and if I am…" Santana took a deep breath "If I am, I know I should take that chance. I guess there is a difference between who we love, who we settle for, and who we're meant for. I mean, when a girl other than your bride asks you to elope with her on your wedding day and you think about doing it, it says something. Because if I was a hundred percent sure, if… If I love you like I should love the love of my life, I wouldn't have second thoughts. And… I would have bitch slap her a long time ago, good friends or not, you can ask Quinn… I know what I'm leaving behind and I don't know what I'll find…" She stopped talking and looked at Rachel who was staring at the floor. "God, I'm going to leave this place with Rachel Berry of all people." She chuckled when she saw Rachel whip her head in her direction. "I can either rise and shine or crash and burn. But I need to listen to my heart and right now, it's screaming her name…"

Santana leaned toward Brittany and kissed her cheek. "I want you to know that you'll always have a special place in my heart. I am deeply sorry and I hope you'll forgive me and with time we'll learn to be friends again."

The former cheerleader turned around looking for Rachel who had taken a few steps back and was now closer to the guests' benches. She walked toward the guests, quickly hugging her mom after saying how much she was sorry for this. Then, she held out her hand in Rachel's direction, like the brunette had done before. The diva took it without hesitation. They smiled at each other before running toward the exit but stopped at the door when Quinn yelled Santana's name. The blonde ran to her side and halted in front of her.

The Latina braced herself for a slap in the face but instead of it, Quinn hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry Quinn, I hope you'll understand. Take care of her okay?" Santana murmured.

"I'm not mad San. I told you, I want you to be happy. And if you think ruining your wedding and flee with a pint-sized diva is what makes you happy then do it. But seriously though, I saw you two last night and in the dressing room, I think you could do amazing things together. And… I'll still be here for you when you'll come back, not matter if it's with or without Rachel at your side." Quinn whispered "And don't worry about Britt, she will be alright."

"Thank you…." The Latina said genuinely. "But the ceremony shouldn't go to waste. You could marry Puck, or Tina and Mike could, you know, now that they are back together… I don't know, just… I trust you to do something good with it."

The blonde nodded. "Don't worry. Now, go rise and shine bitch."

Santana chuckled "I love you, Blondie."

"I love you too. And you…" Quinn looked at Rachel, putting her hand on the girl's shoulder "Take care of her, okay?"

"I will Quinn, I promise." Rachel replied earnestly.

They heard the crowd start to speak loudly and saw some members of Brittany and Santana's family approaching. With one last nod in Quinn's direction, they walked out the door of the gymnasium, running again.

* * *

><p>Once in the parking lot of McKinley High, Santana stopped running, forcing Rachel to halt.<p>

"No wait…" the Latina said.

"What?" the diva asked "Oh my god!" Her eyes widened in realisation. "You've changed your mine? I'm such an idiot… How could I even think about…"

"No!" the raven-haired girl interrupted her. "No, it's not that, it's … I need to do something first"

"What is it?" the petite brunette questioned with concerned.

"This…" Santana leaned in and kissed Rachel. The kiss was slow and sweet. It wasn't like the day before when they had kissed with alcohol in their veins. It was a complete new feeling, an uncharted territory. They had to discover each other and just the beginning of it felt amazing. Their hearts were beating fast, aware of the unspoken promise that was being made in this moment. The promise to give love a chance, to stop being stubborn and just embrace their attraction. Rachel tried to deepen the kiss but Santana pulled away. The diva pouted which made the Latina chuckled "We'll have time, I promise." She pecked her lips. "But right now, we better go before someone in Britt's family come running after us with an axe."

Rachel laughed but quickly stopped when she realised it could but true. "You're kidding right?"

"Maybe, maybe not…" The Latina replied with a smirk, pecking one more time the diva's lips before rushing hand in hand with Rachel to the girl's car…


End file.
